


Seeker's Silent Seduction - A Dragon Age DiD tale

by Kiwikink



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikink/pseuds/Kiwikink
Summary: Cassandra Pentaghast has plans for nice relaxing bath, but Inquisitor Asala Adaar has other plans...
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Seeker's Silent Seduction - A Dragon Age DiD tale

Cassandra Penterghast sighed with delight as she soaked in the tub, enjoying the warmth of the water as meticulously cleaned herself with a bar of perfumed Orliasian soap. The Seeker barely ever had time to relax like this, as her duty as the Right Hand of the Grand Inquisitor had her constantly marching across Thedas to fight the forces of evil, whether they be rogue mages, fanantical templars, diseased darkspawn or otherworldly demons. She had even had to fight a giant intelligent spider at one point! So while her life was never dull and filled with righteous purpose, she hardly ever had time to unwind like she was now.

Cassandra stood up in the cast-iron tub, letting the water slosh about her as she prepared to step out. She ran a hand through her short black hair, allowing a smile to pass across her lips as she grabbed a towel and wiped off the droplets from her lean and toned body. She was in no hurry to dress, as the fire roaring in the hearth of her private room kept the temperature comfortably warm, and her nakedness was a nice contrast to the heavy armour she usually wore. Cassandra stretched, working out the last knots from her muscles, and contemplated which book she would settle down with. Something about true love, she decided, because despite her often hard demeanour and prowess at fighting, Cassandra was a romantic at heart. She wandered over to extensive book case, perusing the leather bound volumes on display, carefully making her decision.

But before she could make her choice, a large shadow fell over here. Before she could react, a strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist, and a rag was wadded deep into Cassandra's mouth, stifling the surprised cry she was about to make. Her attacker wrestled her to the floor, their weight pinning Cassandra down as her arms were pulled behind her back. Thin but strong cord was used to bind her hands behind her back, with more rope being used to cinch her elbows together. The attacker then skilfully wrapped the rope about Cassandra's body, including binding her exposed breasts. Whoever this miscreant was, they knew how to tie a knot!

Enraged, Cassandra spat out the cloth. “By Andraste, what is the meaning of this?” she demanded, but instantly regretted opening her mouth as a large red ball was forced between her lips. The ball was buckled in place by a thick leather strap threaded through its center, ensuring Cassandra would not be able to free herself of this gag. Silenced, or at least suitably muffled, Cassandra had no choice but to quietly fume as the attacker set about binding her knees and ankles.

“Well, look at you,” the attacker finally spoke, her deep but feminine voice instantly familiar to Cassandra. “I'd have expected better from my own Right Hand. I thought Seekers were ready at all times?”

Cassandra rolled onto her back, her anger turning to annoyance. Standing over her was her attacker, a tall and muscular qunari woman with silvery grey skin and a short white mohawk. This was Asala Adaar, leader of the Grand Inquisition of Thedas, and usually Cassandra's good friend. But today she seemed have more nefarious deeds in mind for her naked captive.

“I have become concerned with your performance,” Asala said, her tone absurdly conversational consider she had just bound and gagged Cassandra. “You seem to be distract of late, your mind not on your job. Your eyes … wandering.”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, confused.

“Wandering, to look at me,” Asala cooed, almost seductively. “Tell me, my brave Seeker. Do you have desires for you Inquisitor? Romantic desires? Carnal desires?”

Cassandra's cheeks flushed. It was true that Asala was an impressive sight, handsome and radiating a cool charisma that caused Cassandra to follow her anywhere, but Cassandra had no interests in other women. No, she did not think of her leader in that way. Or … or did she? Cassandra had to admit Asala did have a point. While on the battlefield, Cassandra's focus was always on the cause, but during quieter moments, she found herself just looking at the qunari woman, admiring her. And, though she was loathed to admit it, feeling pangs of jealousy whenever she saw Asala flirting with that annoying roguish elf, Sera.

“Ah, I think you do desire me,” Asala chuckled, causing Cassandra to flush again. The bound Seeker tried to protest, but the thick ball-gag swallowed her words. And this seemed to amuse Asala. “So, I will tell you a secret then,” Asala whispered seductively. “I have some carnal desires towards you too. And, if you are willing, I think it might benefit us both to explore that. After all, an Inquisitor has to be, hehe, inquisitive, no?”

Cassandra wondered what Asala meant by that, but her curiosity was soon answered as the qunari woman took out something that caused Cassandra's eyes to widen. It was a long ivory phallus, exquisitely carved and covered in qunari runes. It was mounted on a series of leather belts that Asala used to strap the device over her crotch, her hand gently running down it's length.

“Permission to come aboard, my sweet bound seeker,” Asala cooed.

Cassandra moaned behind her ball-gag, squirming in her bonds as she struggled with her decision. If she consented, this would change everything between them, change everything Cassandra thought she knew about herself. And that frightened her. But it also excited her. Slowly, deliberately, Cassandra nodded. She was ready.

Asala smiled. “Let us begin...”

* * *

“So what you think?” Varric asked, wiggling his thick eyebrows.

Cassandra looked at the manuscript she held in her hands, then to the dwarven bard, then back to the manuscript. Her expression calm, she placed the loosely bound pile of pages down on her desk, then reached for her sword.

“Ah, I take it you don't approve then,” Varric chuckled nervously. “I thought you liked romantic fiction...”

Cassandra set her jaw, then raised her sword and charged the dwarf. Varric fled as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, racing from Cassandra's chambers before the seeker could do him bodily harm.

“This better be the only copy!” Cassandra shouted after him, shaking her blade at his fleeing form. She then slammed the door shut and fastened the bolt. The nerve of that dwarf! Cassandra picked up the manuscript and walked over to her hearth, where a fire roared. She then looked to the left, then looked to the right, then flopped down upon her sofa and kicked up her feet. Grinning, she turned the first page of the manuscript.

“I am going to read the shit out of this!”


End file.
